


Are You Allowed to Use a Flag Like that?

by kitausu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, im so lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday surprise drabble for Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Allowed to Use a Flag Like that?

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me, idek what this is
> 
> happy birthday cap

Steve rubbed his eyes and yawned as he wandered into the kitchen. Normally he would have gone running and taken a shower first but Tony had convinced him to take the day off. 

”It’s your birthday cap, you should sleep in! Maybe get some breakfast in bed, or you know, something else.” Tony had been all cheek and sass, making a grab for Steve’s ass with Clint howling in the background that he was being scarred. 

Steve would have liked waking up to Tony in his bed, but the other man was already gone when he woke up. 

He wasn’t disappointed per say, but he did have some hazy ideas about Tony and a distinct lack of clothes. 

When he blearily found his way to the fridge the idea had started to form a little more, Tony spred out beneath him, cheeks flushed and calling out his name…

"Shit!" Steve’s jaw dropped when he finally looked past the freezer door.

Tony was sitting on the kitchen table in all his glory, an American flag draped across his lap and nothing else. 

"Hey handsome, Happy Birthday." Tony smirked as Steve continued to just stare, a flush evident on his cheeks as he took in his husband’s patriotic wear. 

Or lack of. 

"I ordered you breakfast from that crepe place you like down the street."

Steve’s eyes flickered to the bags of crepes behind Tony, but quickly came back to rest on the tented fabric between his legs.

They stood like that for ages, Steve attempting to reboot his brain as the mental needle scratched over and over at the site of so much skin on display.

Several minutes had past to the toon of the ice machine and Tony’s smile was disappearing quickly when Steve still said nothing, “You hate it. This was stupid, sorry. I bet there is some kind of law about leaking precome on an american flag anyway. Boy scouts probably never covered that though, but if you can’t get it on the ground you probably can’t fuck on it…”

Steve darted forward before the mumble could turn into a full on rant, snatching up his husband’s hands from where they had started to tuck the flag closer around his body, “Tony.” 

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" it was Tony’s turn to blush, his fingers picking at the flag nervously. 

"I think I’m allowed to be speachless when confronted with something this beautiful." Steve smiled, pulling Tony’s hands up to his lips for a gentle kiss. 

"I did get you a real gift…" Tony hedged, but his lips had started to curl up at the sides again as Steve licked delicately at the webbing between his fingers. 

"I’m not sure I can handle more than this." Steve grinned and took Tony’s soaked hand to press against the front of his pajamas. 

"Well I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you…" Tony trailed off, smirking deviously as he used his free hand to slip beneath the red, white, and blue fabric. 

Tony laughed loudly when Steve scooped him up to carry him back to their bed, barely wrapping his legs around Steve’s waste to keep his balance in time. 

"You know I don’t think I’ve ever said this before, God Bless America!"


End file.
